ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Retrospect
Plot (Inside the Rooter Headquarters, Servantis stares at the depths of the Null Void from his office. Swift enters the room.) SERVANTIS: Has there been any sign of them? SWIFT: There hasn't been any activity recently. SERVANTIS: Devin's son is too important for me to loose. Did you study the artifact? SWIFT: I have. Using the information I've gathered, it appears to be an ancient mind prison, allowing a persons essence to be moved from their body to the prison. Ben Tennyson encountered an alien inside. SERVANTIS: Do you have the information with you? SWIFT: I do. SERVANTIS: Give it to me. (Swift hands the datapad to Servantis, who throughy examines the information.) SERVANTIS: Facinating. This is most interesting. Have you identfied the origins of the artifact? SWIFT: That's the difficult part. Without enough information, there can't be any solid evidence to figure it out. SERVANTIS: Perhaps we can improvise. ---------------- (Inside Max's Rustbucket, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max are all inside.) MAX: I'm sorry about dragging you all in here, but I thought it was for the best. I've got some bad news. The artifact that you found is missing from the Plumber vault. BEN: How? Was it stolen? MAX: That's what they're trying to figure out. GWEN: Maybe Vulkanus figured out where it went? KEVIN: If that were the case, he probably would of hired someone to do it for him. And it would of been someone who would prefer barging in instead of stealth. MAX: That's not all. Before it was stolen, Plumber intelligence found out that the style of the artifact is resembles the architecture of the Tetramand. At first, it was believed to be a mere coincidence. Until I received a message saying that a survey team was sent to investigate the Tetramand homeworld, Khoros, and they found what appears to be a ruined temple. They want us to join them. GWEN: Are you saying the two might be related? MAX: It's possible, but we won't know for sure until we get a closer look. KEVIN: So, you want to want us to go on a field trip? MAX: If all goes well, it should be a quick stop. We won't be there for long. BEN: It's not a bad idea to check it out. Who knows. We might find what we're looking for. ---------------- (On the planet Khoros, the sun begins to set below the horizon. The Rustbucket 3 glides over the the dusty and barren landscape, until it comes across a a ruined temple, surronded by a couple of Plumber ships. Kevin lands the ship next to the others. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max exit the ship, finding the area empty of any other presence.) KEVIN: Looks like no one's home. MAX: That can't be right. Maybe they're inside the temple. (The team approaches the entrance to the ancient ruins. Upon walking up to the stone door, it automatically opens. Once everyone heads inside, the door closes shut. The interior is narrow corridor that leads into a door, massive arched pillars loom under the ceiling. Partly faded murals are seen on each side of the room, one of them catches Ben's attention.) BEN: Wow. Take a look at this. (The mural is an image of Rook Blonko standing with his armed folded. A fleet of ships is shown behind him with a planet on the other side.) BEN: That's him. That's the same alien I fought in the mind prison. GWEN: Are you sure? BEN: Absolutely. The face, the armor. It's all the same. I think we went to the right place. (Ben approaches the other door with everyone behind him. The door slides open, revealing a another room with two doors on the left and right side. In the middle of the room is a dusty, spider-like droid. It begins to speak in a aggressive, unknown language.) MAX: Try using your Plumbers badges, the universal translators might help. (Everyone take their respective badges out.) KEVIN: Mine's not working. GWEN: I'm having the same problem. (The droid speaks in another unfamiliar language, this time more toned down.) BEN: I've got nothing. (A buzzing sound is heard inside the droid for a few seconds, then stops. The droid begins to speak again.) ANCIENT DROID: Communication was vital to ensure the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Masters. I am programmed to aid those who seek knowledge. What do you wish to know? BEN: Uhh. What are you? ANCIENT DROID: I am the Overseer. The Masters programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while this monument was constructed. Once the structure was completed, all slaves were then disposed of. I was reprogrammed to serve should anyone come in search of knowledge. MAX: How long have you been here? ANICENT DROID: My chronological circuits have recorded over one thousand years since the Masters have left. I have not seen a Master since. KEVIN: You've been sitting here for that long? Talk about being patient. GWEN: Can you tell us about these Masters you keep talking about? ANCIENT DROID: The Masters are the great patriots of the Empire, the rulers of countless worlds. GWEN: Could you be a little more specific? ANCIENT DROID: Originating from the planet Revonnah, the Masters were a thriving, spacefaring Empire. Under the leadership of the wise and powerful Emperor, the Masters were prosperous and honorable, who had ambition to spread across the stars to create a galactic society based on their principals of conquest. BEN: Grandpa, are you familiar with them? MAX: I haven't heard of them before. The Plumber archives have no mention of them. BEN: Do you know a 'Master' named Rook Blonko? ANCIENT DROID: Rook Blonko was a commander of the Empire. He was a charismatic figure, skilled in the arts of battle, and a expert in space and ground combat. He played a major role in the defeat of a powerful enemy, known as the 'Contemelia', who made it their goal to destroy all life in the galaxy. The strategy and tactics Rook Blonko used is what ultimately brought the Contemelia to their end. BEN: What happened next? ANCIENT DROID: When the Emperor was killed during the final hours of the conflict, the Masters were unprepared for the vacuum of power that was created. Eventually, it was decided that the Emperors Advisor's would take his place as leaders of the empire. However, this angered Rook Blonko, who believed he was worthy of assuming the throne for himself. His plan ultimately failed when he tried to seize control, and his essance was imprisoned into a mind prison as punishment for his actions. Despite the Advisor's prolonged leadership, the Masters fell nearly a century later. GWEN: Can you tell us more about the Mind Prison? ANCIENT DROID: The device you speak of does not originate from the Masters. Rather, it is from the Contemelia who tried to destroy them. The device is used as a form of punishment against those who are corrupt, one that separates mind to body, then casts it into imprisonment. It came into the Masters possession around the end of the conflict. BEN: So that's how Rook ended up in the prison in the first place. He wanted to rule over his people, and look what happened to him. ANCIENT DROID: If you wish to discover the secrets of the Masters, you may pass through the door behind me. (The door behind the droid opens. Everyone heads deeper into the structure, finding themselves in a longer corridor until they see a free-standing structure, supported by four slabs. The contraption opens up, revealing a holographic image of the galaxy. The image fades into the planet Khoros.) MAX: This looks like a map. Some sort of intergalactic navigational chart. (The image of Khoros then fades into another planet, with a list of alien symbols appearing on the side. Gwen takes a closer look at the images.) GWEN: Are those some kind of coordinates leading to their homeworld? KEVIN: If they wanted to give us an invitation, I guess this is how they would do it. BEN: Can any of this be translated? KEVIN: I'm pretty sure it can. (Suddenly, mutiple soilders wearing black and grey armor appear. Their energy rifles aimed towards the gang.) ????: Well done Max. Well done! (The group turns around to see Servantis approach them.) MAX: You... BEN: You know him? MAX: He's an old friend. He used to be part of the Plumbers, until he betrayed them. (Servantis gestures his soilders to stand down. He then turns his attention to Max.) SERVANTIS: It's been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent years have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you. MAX: You shouldn't have come here, Servantis. I never expected to see you again after what you did. SERVANTIS: I did what had to be done. I told you, the Plumbers were getting soft. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for results to show up. I'm sure Devin would agree on that. KEVIN: You knew my father? SERVANTIS: Oh yes. The amount of time he spent trying to get himself to look like a human was astounding. All of that research on a single species, and then he ends up being married with a woman he loved. A pity his life was cut short. He would of been proud to see you the way you are now. MAX: What did you do to yourself? SERVANTIS: The three of us did a little experimentation to become more than what we were. I think it turned out pretty well. BEN: What you do want? SERVANTIS: The same reason why you're here: Curiosity. And you just so happened to give me the answers I wanted...and more. Thank you. After you foiled our plans by taking over my ship, I had to retrace my steps. MAX: You were the one who attacked our patrols? SERVANTIS: I was the one who helped develop the ship, most the credit goes to Leander for the idea. MAX: How many of you still lead? SERVANTIS: Myself, Leander, and Swift. The rest saw things differently, so I was forced to...contain the situation. MAX: Why go through all the trouble to posison billions of innocent lives? What's your goal? SERVANTIS: The Plumbers were in the way. Earth wasn't the real target anyway, Osmos V was. We developed a cure the same time we made the toxin, so when they would spend enough time suffering, we'd give them the cure. The whole thing would've been a lesson about the consequences of not preparing for the unexpected, to show them that they can improve themselves if they had just listened to me. It's the reason why the three of us were banished from our own home, because they were afraid of our achievements. But thanks to what you have done here, I can show my people what they can learn from history. BEN: You came from the Null Void, didn't you? That's where you tried to take your ship after your operation failed. SERVANTIS: Ah. You are a perceptive one. MAX: You've been hiding in the Null Void? SERVANTIS: Ever since we were cast out. I understand something happened in the Plumber Vault, yes? MAX: You're responsible for that too? SERVANTIS: Swift was the one who took the artifact. I simply ordered her to bring it to us. GWEN: What are you going to do with it? SERVANTIS: Something beyond your comprehension. (Servantis turns to his soldiers.) SERVANTIS: Capture the Levin boy. Incapacitate the others if necessary. (The Rooter Soldiers approach Kevin with their weapons pointed at the others.) BEN: Yeah, like that's going to happen. (Ben transforms into Lodestar. The Biosovortian forms a magnetic force field around himself. The Soldiers open fire at Lodestar, giving Kevin the opportunity to absorb the material from the ground, and knocks out one of the soldiers, taking his weapon for himself and begins firing at the others. Max moves out of the way to find cover as Gwen assists Kevin. Lodestar then project magnetic fields, disarming the Rooter Soldiers.) SERVANTIS: Get him you fools! Before he- (Lodestar transforms into Cannonbolt, then transforms into Ultimate Cannonbolt. The evolved Arburian Pelarota bounces off the walls until he slams against Servantis, throwing the Cerebrocrustacean hybrid against the wall. A couple of his soldiers help him up.) SERVANTIS: Everyone, fall back! Get our ships up and running! (The Rooter soldiers follow their leader outside of the temple. Ultimate Cannonbolt then transform into XLR8 and speeds towards the fleeing group. Servantis turns around, ordering his soldiers to give him room, he opens his shielded brain and fires multiple electric beams, hitting XLR8, forcing the Kineceleran to tumble and crash down against the ground. The Rooters head outside, splitting into two groups and race inside two Plumber ships with red colors instead of the usual green. XLR8 rushes out to see the ships take off and leave the site. Kevin and Max arrive at the scene.) MAX: What happened? XLR8: They escaped in two Plumber ships. I don't think they'll be coming back soon. Was anyone left behind? KEVIN: Gwen has them tied up at the moment. MAX: Hopefully they'll be cooperative answering some questions the Plumbers would like to ask. --------------- (On one of the Rooter ships, Servantis approaches one of his Soldiers piloting the craft.) SERVANTIS: Have you done as I asked? ROOTER SOLDIER: I've copied everything I could about the planet. Based on what Tennyson has told us, it shouldn't be difficult to translate the data. SERVANTIS: Well done. Soon, we will have what we need to complete our mission. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The history of Rook Blonko and his people are revealed. *It is revealed that the Rooters are former Plumbers who defected and started their own path. *Servantis, Swift, and Leander are revealed to be Osmosians, who were banished from Osmos V for their experiments. *It is revealed that Devin Levin made himself look human and studied Earth culture, which led him to be married with Mrs. Levin. *It is revealed that Osmos V was the true target to be poisoned by the Rooters. Minor Events *XLR8 makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Ancient Droid Villains *Servantis *Swift *Rooter Soldiers Aliens Used *Lodestar *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *XLR8 Trivia *I felt that the Rooters Arc in Omniverse ruined Kevin's character by making Osmos V and Devin Levin not real. So, I felt it was necessary to change the Rooters motivations and origins by flipping the tables on them. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100